mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Stickin' Around episodes
This is a list of episodes from the animated television series Stickin' Around. The show ran for three seasons a total number of 43 from 1996-2004. Episodes Season One Stickin' Around's first season premiered on August 14, 1996 on YTV in Canada. That same year Fox Kids aired it a month after it. Fox Family aired this season during 1999-2000. {| class="wikitable" style="width: 99%;" ! width="1%" | EP# ! width="20%" | Title ! width="10%" | Airdate |- | EpisodeNumber=1 | ShortSummary='And Action!': Bradley and Stacey vie for control of Bradley's Dad's video camera. The gang is making a movie! As they race through town shooting the movie, and getting lost, they catch a robbery on tape. The kids enter their cinematic masterpiece in the local home-video show and lose. The movie didn't make first prize with the studio audience, but it was a hit with the police, who identified the robber using the gang's movie, and the kids are rewarded with an envelope full of cash for their efforts in the end. Note: "And Action!" while Stacey was filming the movie, there is a scene where Lance and Russel chase Bradley, Polly and Frank across random backgrounds. In the shot with a close-up of a manhole, we see a second Lance in place of Russel! Night of the Dumpster: Taking out the garbage turns into a volcanic experience which almost sends Bradley and Stacy over the edge with fear. At Stella's request, they take the garbage out to the dumpster, which comes alive! The dumpster chases them under Stacy's bed, where Bradley gives up his locker combination with his dying breath. Only it's not his dying breath. It's not the dumpster outside the bedroom door, but Stella, asking Stacy to remember to bring the garbage bin back inside next time. No Notes. }} | EpisodeNumber=2 | ShortSummary='Disappearing Act': When Bradley and Stacy realize that Stella's disappearing cream will make more than just wrinkles disappear ("Why?"), they make Bradley invisible first, and Stacy ("Stacerini" the magician) performs feats of magic using her invisible friend. ("Why?") Bradley's patience pushed to the limit, he makes Stacy invisible. ("Why?") The two try unsuccessfully to buy a couple of calming ice cream cones, and realize that being invisible can be a drag. ("Why?") When the neighborhood comes out looking for them -- helicopter and all! -- Bradley and Stacy see how much they are loved and missed. ("...because we love you, that's why.") No Notes. And The Weiner Is...: The ritual of lottery ticket number selection is observed as each kid uses his or her own way of picking a number. Polly lets Pepperoni select a number. Zero. Dill calculates baseball stats. Melody counts the number of cracks she's rolled over in her wheelchair on the way here. Bradley uses facts about Uranus, of course. Stacey does a sort of play on spin-the-bottle. Each kid fantasizes about how their life might change if they won the big one. Stacy imagines the life of an amazing entertainer, while Bradley is the best athlete in the universe. Polly tours the world, and Dill is DJ at his own radio station, playin' all the tunes real loud! They hide the ticket, but not well enough to fool Lance and Russell, who are clever enough to get their hands on the ticket, but not to keep it. In the end, it's Frank who holds the ticket. The gang matched one number, zero, which means they've won a ticket for the next draw. That's enough to keep them going for another week. No Notes. }} | EpisodeNumber=3 | ShortSummary='Beware The Lunchwad': At school, Mr. Lederhosen is teaching "How the Body Works," an excellent lead-in to a close-up look at what the kids are having for lunch. Russell's lunch takes on a life of its own and wreaks havoc in the Middlestick Elementary School cafeteria. Mrs. Lewis the cafeteria lady tries to sell the kids lamb chops. Bradley taunts Stacy with "Okay, but if I said you had to choose between eating... a dead skunk... or a HUMAN EYEBALL" The Burpinator tries his best to belch Russell's lunch out of existence, but runs out of gas. In a last-ditch attempt to get away from Russell's lunch, Stacy and Bradley hide in a broom closet -- only to find Mr. Coffin in there, pointing out that kids in broom closets is against the rules. Who'd a known he'd be in there... waiting. Eventually, it's William who puts an end to the life of Russell's lunch with a hard-boiled egg fart. When Stacy gets to her Dad's house for dinner that night, his cooking doesn't look so bad compared to what she'd seen this day! No Notes. Madam Know-It-All: Bored with television watching, Bradley and Stacy click to the psychic network. Stacy claims that she too, as Madam Go-Go, can tell the future. She knows the weather, and Bradley's future... Meanwhile, Stanley has purchased a very used riding lawn mower, and drives around the grounds issuing puffs of smoke and showers of sparks. Back at Madam Go-Go's fortune-telling booth, we get to see Bradley direct Lance and Russell in a star-making film! By the end of the story, everyone is out of control. The only way to stop the madness is with the TV remote control. No Notes. }} | EpisodeNumber=4 | ShortSummary='The Good, The Bad, and The Scary': The Good, the Bad, and The Scary While appointed Hall Monitor, Bradley becomes a bit carried away with his new job. No Notes. Bye Bye, Baby Birdie: Bye Bye, Baby Birdie Stacy and Bradley have a close encounter with mother nature in Latchkey Apartments' Courtyard. Notes: When the baby birdie falls out of the tree nest, Bradley goes in slow motion, and hits him on the head. He kills the baby birdie'''. }} Stickin' Around